La Princesse à l'épée de Glace
by Mirai369
Summary: Alors que la guerre déchire différents royaumes, le roi d'Edior conclut une alliance avec Katenze en mariant sa fille, la princesse Alys, au prince Kyo. Parallèlement, une jeune servante de la reine Luka, nommée Yukari, apprend par hasard que la reine recherche une femme, Mizki, enfuie des années auparavant avec deux nouveaux-nés.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Merci de vous intéresser à ma fanfiction~

Cette fanfiction met en scène plusieurs chanteurs virtuels de différentes marques : Alter/Ego, Vocaloid, UTAU, Cevio,...

Avertissement : certains personnages meurent, présence de batailles et de sang, allusions à la sexualité (mariages forcés, homosexualité, viols... mais rien d'explicite). Cette fiction reste néanmoins accessible, soyez juste prévenus.

* * *

 **Partie I**

 **Chapitre 1**

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, et les premiers rayons de soleil inondaient de lumière les plaines du Royaume d'Edior. En ce jour de printemps ordinaire, les oiseaux chantaient, plusieurs commerçants et artisans avaient déjà commencé leur travail quotidien, le bruit des conversations mondaines s'intensifiait, les villages s'animaient. Loin des activités du petit peuple, le château du Roi d'Edior impressionnait par sa grandeur et sa splendeur. Dans la haute tour sud, une jeune fille était déjà éveillée depuis bien longtemps. Allongée sur le dos dans son énorme lit à baldaquin, elle regardait les ombres apparaître et s'étirer progressivement sur le mur face à elle.

 _C'est aujourd'hui_ , pensa cette jeune fille qui se nommait Alys. _Le grand départ. Aujourd'hui, je quitte ma famille, ma maison, mon royaume. Je pars pour épouser le Prince Kyo._

Elle avait beau se le répéter, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce fait. Comme si cela concernait quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, c'était bien elle que son père avait convoqué voilà deux jours. Le Roi d'Edior était un homme bon et brave, Alys l'admirait beaucoup et l'aimait autant qu'une fille pouvait aimer un père. Alors, malgré ses réticences à l'idée de partir épouser un parfait inconnu, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cette décision. La guerre déchirait les différents royaumes, et s'unir à Katenze leur offrirait une alliance si puissante que leurs peuples pourraient continuer à vivre dans la paix et la quiétude pendant des dizaines d'années. Et puis, c'était son destin de partir. Tandis que c'était son frère ainé, Syla, qui hériterait du royaume. Elle, elle n'avait été élevée que dans le but d'épouser un prince pour augmenter la puissance du royaume, et pour porter les futurs enfants d'un roi. D'après sa mère, la Reine, il était d'ailleurs grand temps qu'elle accomplisse son destin. Elle avait déjà 17 ans, elle était une femme depuis bien longtemps.  
Incapable de se rendormir, la princesse repoussa ses draps de soie et sauta hors du lit. Sa robe de nuit finit rapidement au sol et, entièrement nue, elle traversa la chambre pour faire face au grand miroir qui ornait le mur.  
Une femme, elle l'était assurément, son corps en témoignait. La nature l'avait gâtée de belles courbes qui attiraient le regard de plus d'un. Un corps de rêve, des traits fins et délicats, une magnifique et longue chevelure bleue, des yeux violets envoûtants, une peau pâle et douce,... Les compliments pleuvaient, tout comme les jalousies des autres dames. La rumeur allait jusqu'à dire qu'elle était sans conteste la plus belle femme du royaume.

 _Espérons que mon futur mari soit du même avis..._

Ses servantes arrivèrent rapidement pour lui faire prendre un bain brûlant et la préparer pour la journée. Alys avait la peau encore légèrement rose dû à la température élevée de l'eau lorsque Satou, indéniablement sa servante préférée, lui tressa ses cheveux bleus en une longue tresse, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

\- Quelle robe désirez-vous mettre aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kasumi, une autre servante dont la chevelure brune était ornée d'un nœud vert.  
\- Celle que mon frère m'a offerte pour mon dernier anniversaire, décida Alys. Avec ma ceinture argentée.  
\- Excellent choix, Votre Altesse.

La robe, d'un bleu marine, était très simple par rapport aux autres robes sophistiquées qui ornaient sa garde-robe. Mais au vu du long voyage qui l'attendait, elle préférait porter son choix sur quelque chose de léger et confortable, quitte à subir la désapprobation de sa mère. Elle n'emportait pas moins dans ses bagages ses plus belles robes dont celle qu'elle mettrait pour sa première rencontre avec le prince Kyo. Ce moment se devait d'être mémorable, la première impression était primordiale.

\- Comment est-il ? Demanda Satou, qui se permettait souvent quelques familiarités avec sa princesse, pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci.

Elles avaient le même âge et avaient grandi ensemble, et leur complicité dépassait celle d'une princesse et d'une simple servante, si bien qu'Alys la considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, lorsque j'avais cinq ans, et je n'en ai gardé comme souvenir qu'un jeune gamin insouciant.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il est vaillant et qu'il prendra grand soin de vous, la rassura la servante. Sinon, jamais votre père n'aurait accepté ce mariage.  
\- Je l'espère.

Son père, Alys ne le revit que pendant quelques minutes ce jour-là. Entre une guerre à mener et des alliances à conclure, il semblait surmené ces temps-ci, mais Alys soupçonnait qu'il l'évitait ces derniers jours par culpabilité. Il prit cependant le temps de la serrer dans ses bras, et la jeune fille fit tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître des doutes qui l'assaillaient sur ce mariage pour ne pas aggraver son malaise. Sa mère, dont elle avait hérité de la chevelure bleue, se montra plus distante, réajustant simplement sa robe et lui ordonnant de se tenir droit, non sans pouvoir cacher une certaine fierté dans son regard.

\- Tu feras une épouse et une mère formidable. Fais ton possible pour offrir des héritiers robustes au Prince Kyo, et le plus tôt possible.  
\- Je m'y appliquerai, promit la jeune fille. Je prierai chaque jour pour que nos garçons soient aussi braves et forts que Père, et que nos filles soient aussi ravissantes et gracieuses que vous, Mère.

Des mots creux, des mots qu'elle avait appris par cœur, pour se comporter comme la princesse qu'elle était. Car si elle avait son mot à dire, elle aurait avoué ne pas se sentir prête à porter un enfant. Cela lui semblait si irréel alors qu'il y a quelques temps encore, elle était elle-même encore considérée comme une enfant. Sans oublier que la perspective de partager le lit d'un inconnu la terrifiait. Non, elle n'était décidément pas prête pour ça. Mais son avis importait peu, elle le savait, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de prendre sur elle, cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, et sourire poliment, afin que ses parents soient fiers d'elle.

Les évènements de la matinée s'enchaînaient trop rapidement. Déjà, Alys se trouvait dans la cour où une petite foule assistait à son départ. Des servants, des écuyers, des cuisiniers, tous des visages familiers dont elle ignorait si elle les reverrait un jour. Le carrosse royal l'attendait, et le capitaine de l'expédition, le chevalier Takahashi, donnait ses derniers ordres.

\- Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Alys se tourna pour regarder le prince héritier la rejoindre dans la cour. Syla, son frère ainé, avait certes plus l'habitude de la taquiner que de la dorloter, mais il n'en restait pas moins un grand frère protecteur sur qui elle pouvait compter. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas jumeaux, la ressemblance entre eux était frappante, personne ne pouvait ignorer leur lien de parenté. Plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête, il gardait les cheveux courts et un visage imberbe. Si Alys avait été gâtée par la nature, son frère avait travaillé dur pour obtenir un corps musclé et, combiné à un visage beau et souriant, il connaissait le même succès qu'elle auprès du genre opposé.

\- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec Père et Mère ce matin ? Je les ai quittés à l'instant.  
\- Je préférais garder les adieux les plus déchirants pour la fin, répliqua-t-il avec son air taquin habituel. Et puis, il aurait été fort triste qu'aucun membre de la famille n'assiste à ton départ.  
\- Père et Mère se placeront au balcon, comme le veut la tradition, remarqua Alys. D'ailleurs, tu devrais vite les rejoindre, nous sommes sur le point de partir.  
\- Désire donc tu à ce point me quitter au plus vite ? Petite Alys me semble bien ingrate.  
\- Votre Altesse ? Intervint en s'inclinant Takahashi. Nous sommes prêts à partir.

Un coup d'œil en arrière, et elle vit l'ensemble des chevaliers à leur poste autour du carrosse, n'attendant qu'elle.

\- Bien. Laissez-moi dire au revoir à mon frère et je vous rejoins.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son ainé et pendant un instant, elle se sentit redevenir une petite fille. Maintenant que le départ était imminent, l'angoisse montait en elle et les questions enfantines qui lui brûlaient les lèvres s'échappèrent par inadvertance.

\- Et si il ne m'aimait pas ? Chuchota-t-elle, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son grand frère. Et si il me traitait mal ?

Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle pouvait partager ses craintes. Avec qui d'autre pourrait-elle mettre en doute la décision de leur père, ou sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

\- Oh, il t'aimera, chère sœur, répliqua Syla d'un air évident. Et si la perspective d'unir nos royaumes ne l'a pas déjà conquis, laisse-le donc admirer ton énorme poitrine, cela devrait suffire à le convaincre.  
\- Idiot ! Cria-t-elle en lui boxant le bras, les joues ayant pris une jolie teinte rosée.

Son idiot de frère se contenta de rire alors que Takahashi toussota discrètement.

\- Votre Altesse, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre plus de retard.

Syla attrapa sa sœur par les épaules et la poussa vers l'avant, presque tendrement.

\- Allez, va, et pars l'esprit tranquille. Aie confiance aux décisions de notre père.

Alys avança de quelques pas, posa un premier pied sur la marche du carrosse, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers le prince héritier. Etrangement, elle se rendait compte que même ses taquineries allaient lui manquer terriblement. Elle n'aurait plus aucun repère familier, là-bas.

\- Nous nous reverrons bien vite, remarqua Syla, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
\- Oui. Au revoir, Syla.  
\- Sois prudente, Alys.

Takahashi ferma la portière derrière elle, et le bruit de la fermeture avait quelque chose de si définitif qu'Alys eut toutes les peines du monde de ne pas pleurer. " _Je ne veux pas partir_ ", disait la voix enfantine en elle. Mais elle était une femme maintenant, et une femme devait accepter son destin dignement. Ravalant ses doutes et son chagrin, c'est la tête haute qu'elle répondit aux signes de main de son frère, de la cour, de la populace, et enfin de ses parents installés au balcon, déjà si loin.

* * *

 **Alys :** ALYS (Alter/Ego)

 **Syla :** Genderbend d'ALYS

 **Kyo :** Kyo de ZOLA Project (Vocaloid)

 **Satou :** Satou Sasara (CeVio)

 **Takahashi :** Takahashi (Cevio)


	2. Chapter 2

Les derniers rayons de soleil venaient de disparaître à l'horizon, ne laissant place qu'à l'obscurité de la nuit. Assise auprès de la cheminée, Yukari, une jeune servante aux cheveux violets attachés en couettes, s'affairait à la tâche. Une aiguille à la main, elle arrangeait une longue robe argentée très élégante. La Reine Luka la désirait expressément pour un festin le lendemain, elle ne pouvait lambiner. Sa concentration fut brusquement perturbée lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée. En tête, la Reine Luka en personne, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rose et à l'aura toujours mystérieuse. A sa suite, deux hommes que Yukari connaissait de vue, ils faisaient partie du conseil royal. Les deux hommes parlaient avec agitation de la guerre que la Reine menait contre Edior. Bien qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur la robe, Yukari ne pouvait s'empêcher de les entendre. Apparemment, la situation tournait à leur avantage, mais ils ne semblaient pas être d'accord sur le sort d'un prisonnier de haute naissance qui leur avait causé beaucoup de pertes.

\- Assez, ordonna Luka, son visage aussi neutre que d'habitude. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Otage précieux ou non, je ne peux laisser ses crimes impunis. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de plus urgent à signaler, je vous prierais de me laisser me reposer.

Les deux hommes balbutièrent quelques mots d'excuse avant de se retirer. Yukari leva les yeux de la robe pour observer sa maîtresse. Si elle ne semblait rien montrer de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, rien ne laissait deviner non plus une quelconque joie face à la réussite de ses plans. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la perturber, et c'est sans doute cette aisance à maitriser ses émotions et cette détermination inébranlable qui convainquait son armée à obéir à une femme. Elle était également juste et le royaume n'avait jamais été aussi florissant que depuis qu'elle en était à la tête, la rendant extrêmement populaire. Pourtant, cette reconnaissance n'était pas gagnée. En effet, Luka n'était pas de descendance directe avec la famille royale de Miginnie. Elle n'était que la fiancée du petit frère du Roi. Mais l'histoire tragique de la famille royale de Miginnie changea son destin. Il y a des années, la Reine Dalya mourut en donnant naissance à son premier enfant, enfant qui, né trop faible, ne survécut pas plus de quelques jours. Au lieu de choisir une nouvelle épouse au plus vite afin d'assurer la continuité de la lignée, le Roi Edwin noya son chagrin dans les batailles. Ce qui lui fut fatal. Sans héritier direct, le trône revint à son frère, Amin, dernier membre de sang royal. Ce dernier, bien qu'encore trop jeune pour procréer, fit venir auprès de lui sa fiancée aussi jeune que lui. Luka n'avait que 6 ans lorsqu'elle arriva au pays. Tant qu'elle vécut aux côtés de son époux, elle resta réservée, voire effacée. Aussi jolie qu'une poupée dans ses habits raffinés, elle assistait aux banquets et festins, ainsi qu'aux joutes et aux cérémonies officielles, mais elle ne disait mot, et ses sourires restaient discrets. Mystérieuse, c'est ainsi qu'elle fut rapidement qualifiée. Était-elle heureuse de vivre dans son nouveau pays ? Malgré que les années passaient et que le mariage fut officialisé, elle ne tomba enceinte, ce qui aggrava les doutes du peuple. Jusqu'à la mort tragique d'Awin. Alors que le désespoir régnait sur le pays, elle qui était si discrète trouva la force d'élever la voix, elle rassura, et dirigea. Elle se révéla une femme sérieuse, ambitieuse, mais pleine de bonté. Le peuple tomba sous son charme et l'accepta enfin. Et encore maintenant, à la lueur de la cheminée, Yukari ne pouvait qu'admirer sa Reine avec affection. Se sentant sans doute observée, Luka tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je dois encore parler à mon capitaine des armes, annonça-t-elle. Prépare un bain bien chaud pour mon retour.  
\- Oui, Madame. Et, hum,… J'ai presque fini de raccommoder votre robe. La déchirure est invisible !

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Luka. Pendant un instant, sa fatigue sauta aux yeux de Yukari. Avec la guerre et la gestion du royaume, elle semblait surmenée ces temps-ci, mais il n'y avait que devant ses servantes les plus fidèles qu'elle se permettait quelques infimes moments de faiblesse.

\- Bon travail.

C'était court, mais sincère, et Yukari sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Luka sortit ensuite de la pièce, la laissant seule à l'ouvrage. La jeune servante avait à présent le cœur léger, heureuse de se sentir utile. Mais un détail la sortit de sa rêverie. Là, entre les tissus de la robe, ses doigts venaient d'effleurer une partie plus rigide. Après quelques secondes d'inspection, elle découvrit une poche dérobée, d'où elle sortit une lettre destinée à la Reine. La logique voudrait qu'elle la remette immédiatement à sa place. Quoiqu'il était écrit, cela ne pouvait la concerner. De plus, elle décevrait terriblement la Reine si elle apprenait qu'elle avait lu son courrier, et c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'elle désirait. Cependant… Elle avait toujours été de nature trop curieuse. Sa mère avait toujours prétendu que ce défaut la perdrait, pourtant, quoi de plus naturel que d'éprouver ce sentiment ? Sans un peu de curiosité, la vie serait bien ennuyeuse. Sans doute la lettre était-elle banale ou assommante, mais peut-être comportait-elle un ragot croustillant ou une information exclusive ? Yukari ouvrit la lettre. Du premier coup d'œil, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport. L'homme qui écrivait à la Reine faisait état de ses recherches, peu fructueuses. « La femme » aperçue à Tallin semblait être une fausse piste. Personne n'avait vu non plus de « femme portant deux nouveau-nés » à Ygern. Le rapport faisait lieu d'autres villes, mais la conclusion était toujours la même. La lettre était signée par un certain chevalier nommé Yuuma. Yukari fut quelque peu perplexe, se demandant pourquoi la Reine avait-t-elle envoyé un chevalier à la poursuite d'une femme et de deux nouveau-nés. Le nom de la femme recherchée, Mizki, ne lui disait rien. Mais si elle avait vécu au château, Yukari savait déjà qui elle pouvait interroger à ce sujet.

* * *

Partageant son carrosse avec ses servantes, Alys passa de bons moments à papoter et à rigoler durant le voyage qui reliait Edior à Katenze. Les deux royaumes étaient séparés par une chaine de montagne et une épaisse forêt, rendant la progression difficile. Bien vite, les plaines firent place à un paysage rocheux et l'expédition emprunta des passages sinueux parmi les falaises. Une vingtaine de chevaliers les escortaient et encadraient le carrosse, assurant leur sécurité. Takahashi, en tant que capitaine, marchait en tête du groupe. Un jeune cavalier le talonnait, portant la bannière du Roi d'Edior, un losange blanc sur fond bleu. Bien qu'ils se trouvaient éloignés des zones de guerre, à l'approche de la frontière, les montagnes dissimulaient bon nombre de bandits en tout genre et la prudence était de mise. Mais Alys ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure : elle ne doutait pas que sa garde avait la situation bien en main. Malheureux ceux qui oseraient attaquer le convoi royal !

\- Princesse, vous semblez songeuse, remarqua Satou après qu'un long silence se soit installé dans le carrosse.  
\- Je pense à tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière, avoua Alys. C'est ici que j'ai vécu, où sont tous mes souvenirs. Seul l'inconnu m'attend à Katenze.  
\- Des souvenirs, vous en construirez de nouveaux là-bas, remarqua Satou en lui prenant la main. Et ce n'est pas un départ définitif, vous aurez bien d'occasions dans la vie pour retourner à Edior. Votre famille viendra aussi pour quelques évènements.  
\- Nous sommes là également, Princesse, ajouta Suzuki, une autre de ses servantes. Vous ne partez pas seule.

Alys ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant tour à tour les servantes face à elle. Satou, Suzuki, Kasumi et Airi. Au fil des années, elle avait réussi à s'entourer des meilleures servantes qu'elle aurait pu rêver. Plus que des servantes, elle le savait, elles étaient de véritables amies pour elle. Elles avaient déjà tant ri ensemble, tant joué, passer tant de soirées à discuter en cousant ou brodant, parfois même, elles chantaient ensemble, chanter étant devenu l'activité favorite de la jeune princesse. Satou était bien sûr sa meilleure amie et sa plus fidèle confidente. Suzuki, la plus petite du groupe, ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ses conseils étaient toujours précieux et Alys ne connaissait personne de plus intelligent qu'elle. Kasumi, la servante au nœud vert, était une vraie maniaque de la propreté, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Enfin, Airi était connue pour être une grande séductrice, et elle aimait s'amuser quitte à enfreindre les règles. Toutes avaient leur petit côté attachant, et Alys adorait chacune d'elle.

Tout à coup, le carrosse s'arrêta, et de l'agitation se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Les chevaux semblaient paniqués, hennissant à l'unisson.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Alys en tirant le rideau pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.  
Son ventre se contracta lorsqu'elle repéra un corps à terre, transpercé d'une flèche.  
\- Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade ! S'exclama Takahashi en apparaissant sur son cheval près de la fenêtre. Veuillez rester bien à l'abri dans le carrosse !

Alys se recula, encore choquée par cette vision morbide, et trouva les bras de Satou. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Takahashi était l'un des meilleurs chevaliers du Royaume d'Edior, et ses hommes se montreraient à la hauteur de leur tâche. Malgré tout, elle tremblait en entendant les cris et le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Les secondes semblaient durer une éternité. Tout à coup, la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit, et Suzuki et Kasumi poussèrent un cri aigu en voyant un inconnu leur sourire. Le sourire de l'homme se crispa néanmoins et, fixant le vide, il s'écroula soudainement, mort. Derrière lui, l'épée de Takahashi était en sang. Il attrapa le bras d'Alys et la tira à l'extérieur du véhicule. La jeune princesse eut tout juste le temps de jeter un regard d'horreur sur la scène de la bataille un peu plus loin que Takahashi la fit monter sur son cheval, aussi facilement que si elle était une poupée de chiffon.

\- Que faites-vous ? S'inquiéta Alys. Ne devrais-je pas rester dans le carrosse ?  
\- Nous battons en retraite. Vous restez avec moi, Princesse, je vous protégerai.  
\- Et mes servantes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme, mais rendue plus aiguë par l'inquiétude.  
\- Mes hommes les protégeront.

Sans avoir réellement son mot à dire, Alys se cramponna à Takahashi. Une nouvelle vague de flèche fut lancée alors qu'ils partirent au galop. La princesse se retourna pour voir que plusieurs flèches avaient atteint le carrosse.

 _Mon dieu, protégez-nous tous !_ Pria Alys tandis que Takahashi coupait à travers bois.

La jeune femme ne reprit la parole que lorsque les bruits de la bataille ne leur parvenaient plus.

\- Les autres... N'ont pas l'air de battre en retraite, remarqua-t-elle, sans comprendre.  
\- Nous sommes bien plus discrets juste à deux. Les survivants nous rejoindront à un point de repère convenu.  
\- Les « survivants » ?! S'étrangla Alys.  
\- Votre Altesse, ils étaient trop nombreux, et nous étions en mauvaise posture à cet endroit. Jamais nous n'aurions cru que les Sans-Cœurs auraient rassemblés autant de force. Mieux valait abandonner le carrosse, si c'est le prix à payer pour que vous y échappiez. Le temps que les bandits se rendent compte que vous n'y êtes plus, nous serons déjà loin.

La révélation choqua la jeune femme. Ils avaient laissés tous ces chevaliers, toutes ses servantes, en appât, pour qu'au moins elle puisse s'enfuir. Combien en ressortiraient vivants ?

\- Non ! Nous devons y retourner, nous devons les sauver !

Elle repoussa brusquement son sauveur qui, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, ne put la retenir, et elle se glissa du cheval. Aveuglée par le désespoir, elle courut dans la végétation, retournant sur leurs pas. Takahashi la suivait à cheval, et il l'a rattrapera vite, elle le savait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sachant qu'elle courait en vain. Mais brusquement, deux hommes barrèrent la route du chevalier. Alys se cacha derrière un arbre et les vit, une épée à la main, tenter de blesser Takahashi. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, bloquant leurs armes avec son épée. Takahashi s'en sortirait forcément contre deux ennemis à pied, elle le savait. Elle avait juste le temps de retourner au carrosse, d'aller chercher ses servantes, puis elles se cacheraient dans la végétation en attendant que les survivants les trouvent et les ramènent chez elles... S'accrochant à ce plan, à cet espoir, elle déchira le bas de sa robe qui la gênait, puis se remit à courir, et courir, évitant de penser, courant toujours tout droit.  
Le carrosse fut enfin en vue. Les batailles semblaient s'être déplacées, car il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Par contre, le sol était jonché de corps, certains transpercés par des flèches, d'autres par des épées, ennemis comme alliés. Le ventre d'Alys se retourna, et elle vida son estomac contre un arbre. Mais elle fit son possible pour se reprendre au plus vite, et rejoignit le carrosse en évitant de regarder les cadavres. Malheureusement, le véhicule était vide.

 _Les chevaliers les ont mis en sécurité_ , se persuada-t-elle.

Elle se détourna du carrosse, cherchant un indice, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver la piste de ses hommes. Mais son regarda s'attarda sur un corps en particulier. Il semblait si petit par rapport aux autres, et si familier...

 _Non... Non !_

Ses pas la guidèrent toute seule, et bien vite, elle se retrouva à genoux devant le corps de Satou. Son haut était déchiré, et une blessure impressionnante taillait son ventre. Les yeux grands ouverts de la jeune servante fixaient quelque chose qu'Alys ne pouvait voir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-on fait une chose pareille ? Elle était si gentille, si douce, si jeune, elle ne méritait pas ça. Le visage ruisselant de larmes, Alys caressa le visage de sa confidente à jamais endormie. Qu'en était-il des autres ? Avaient-elles subi le même sort ? Ou avaient-elles été enlevées, ou encore violées ? A ces pensées, ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Elle aurait dû retourner se cacher, mais elle était incapable de quitter le corps de son amie. La tristesse, la douleur et la peur s'unissaient et la transperçaient de toute part. Pour elle, le temps s'était arrêté, elle était seule au monde, seule avec le corps de Satou. Mais ce n'était pas vrai et autour d'elle, le temps s'écoulait, les autres ne partageaient pas son deuil et agissaient. Elle sanglotait encore lorsqu'une ombre la submergea.

 _Je vais mourir aussi,_ eut-elle le temps de penser.

Et l'arme la frappa à la tête, la douleur fut fracassante, puis les ténèbres l'envahirent.

* * *

 **Yukari** : Yuzuki Yukari (Vocaloid)

 **Luka** : Megurine Luka (Vocaloid)

 **Yuuma** : VY2 (Vocaloid)

 **Suzuki, Kasumi et Airi** : Suzuki Tsudumi, Midorizaki Kasumi et Kizaki Airi (CeVio)


End file.
